Macatholy High
by lesliemartiz45
Summary: Again, friend wrote it. Here's what I know. Jason Martiz and his family are in Macatholy High, a school where there's a mixture of mortals and Magix  I don't know, my friend told me that's what they are  . Apparently there's a ghost out there.


Chapter 1. Mission

Nearly noon, Jason set foot out on the field. Wind whipped his face. He winced, but continued his mission toward the little bottle of something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but Rebecca Binowitz asked him to find it, for she had Health class today.

He was nearly there when a streak of lightning lit the sky and, followed by, a huge crackling sound quite like fireworks on the 4th of July. Thunderstorm. He was outside right in the middle of a thunderstorm.

Something glinted in the corner of his eye. The bottle. The bottle of whatever was in it.

He ran to it, whatever it was, for he did not want to be late for his own class. Other people were out there, but they didn't notice. They almost looked... transparent.

As he got closer, he could make out some source of light in front of him. But as quick as it had come, it had gone.

"Come on, nothing is going to hurt us. Stop worrying, Justin," a boy said, as he reassured his friend.

The boy was almost as old as Jason. Give or take a few months, he had never seen him before. He stared at him for a moment. The boy looked over at him. His eyes lit up, and Jason figured he had done something wrong.

He hurried over to the tiny white bottle with a name scrawled on the tope of the lid: Property of Rebecca Binowitz.

He slipped it into his pocket and ran inside, aware of many eyes on him.

Chapter 2. Susan Dryer

As soon as he had gotten back inside, he sat down at his desk, exhausted from his run to the 25x25 football field.

Susan Dryer, from Jason's class, mouthed "You're not late!".

Other people were coming is as well, carrying books and pencils. Some looked as though they had just come from P.E, or recess. The rest just looked normal.

He quietly put his hand on his pocket, just to make sure the vile was still there.

"Hmm. I swear I thought you would've been earlier. It's not like you," Susan said, as she added another coat to her lips with her lipstick.

She passed Jason a book, labeled Geography of the World on it.

"You okay?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Why so quiet?"

"Oh, nothing. I just was-"

The teacher, Ms. Smith, slapped a ruler on Jason's hand. It made it red.

"No talking in class. I'm sure we went over this, Mr. Martiz, several times in a row. Please try to remember it is not recess, yet. In due time, child."

"Yes ma'am."

"Does anyone know the square root of 62?" Ms. Smith asked, writing it on the black board.

"Ouch. Did that hurt?" Susan whispered.

Jason rubbed his hand.

"I guess. Yeah," he said lazily.

Susan held her hand on his forehead.

"Seriously, are you okay?" she asked, putting down her pencil.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about... me," he yawned.

"Alright, but if you're sick, I need to take you to the nurse."

He nodded, but started to doze off.

"Nothing is better than... sleep," said a voice inside of his head.

All went black.

"Jason! Jason, class is over! Don't tell me you fell asleep!" Susan said, as she shook her friend awake.

He woke with a start, and sighed.

"Did I miss something?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah, I would say you did! You missed the whole lecture on root numbers and all that other crap!" Susan urged Jason to get up.

"Can't I do it later?" he asked, as he yawned again.

Susan frowned.

"No! Get up, Jason, get up!"

Susan used her semi-cat abilities to screech into Jason's ear.

"What? What did you do that for?" he jolted upright.

Susan smiled and did that thing that cats do when they're happy. The thing in the back of their throat.

"Come on, next is art. You can't sleep there, either," Susan said, as she pulled her friend along the long twisted hallways.

Chapter 3. Emma and Art

Jason met Rebecca in the hallway. He had handed her the bottle of whatever was in it.

"Thanks a ton, Jason. I'm so sorry I dropped it. I just couldn't be late for Health again. Thank you so much!" Rebecca hugged Jason and was on her way to Physics.

By the time Jason had gotten to art class, Susan had already saved him a seat.

"Where were you? I turn around for ONE second, and I look back? You're gone! This is not like you, Jason. I'm concerned!" Susan had said, as she elbowed him.

"Sorry, I met Rebecca in the hallway. I gave her something she wanted. No big deal. I'll try harder next time," he said quietly.

As soon as everyone was in art class, the teacher handed them each a piece of white paper and a tub of markers.

"Alright class, I would like you to begin with drawing anything you would like. I'm terribly sorry, but I must attend to a meeting. I will be back in an hour, so don't goof around!" Mrs. Sharp said, as she grabbed her purse and left.

Emma Gilbert handed Jason a note as she sat down next to him.

He gave her an odd look, but opened the piece of paper. It said,

Hi, sorry about dozing off in math. I should've woken you up. I told Susan to wake you up. Hey, do you like sushi?

He looked at her, but she was already starting to draw.

He wrote back a response,

Oh yeah, thanks. I... couldn't of woke up with out you. Sushi? I've never tried it.

He passed it to her, than used his powers to draw some kind of picture.

"What are you doing? Passing notes in class? Seriously? Just stop. You're just being weird today!" Susan said, as she grabbed her piece of paper and her tub of markers and walked away, placing her picture on the table.

She looked at him with a frown and walked out of the room. Some other kids did the same.

Emma looked at Jason's response and tilted her head.

"Really? Never? Never eaten sushi? You're missing everything, Jason," Emma said, as she licked her lips.

Emma Gilbert was a semi-tiger.

"Well then. You need to try it soon. Do it before you get older," Emma said, as she packed her things and left the room.

Jason was alone, finishing his art, when a gust of wind stung his face. The curtains fell, and the windows shattered.

Jason dropped his art and other things and ran out of the room.

"WAIT!" yelled a voice.

But Jason had already shut the door.

Chapter 4. Want to Go to the Dance With Me?

Emma was walking down the hall when Jason caught up with her out of breath.

"Are... Are you okay?" she asked, as she looked behind him.

He nodded, but didn't say anything.

"Well, if you're not, just... just tell me," she said, as she slipped her notebook into her backpack.

Jason gained his breath and dropped his pencil into his own backpack.

"I'm alright. Thanks," he replied.

Emma smiled her cute smile.

"Well, I gotta go. I'll see you later, though," she said, as she began to walk away.

"Yeah, okay... Wait!" Jason said, as he remembered something.

"You know the... dance. The fall dance? I was just wondering... You know, if you wanted to... go?" he sputtered.

Emma blushed.

"Uh, yeah. Okay, sure. I... can't wait!" she said, as she tore a piece of paper out of her binder.

She wrote something down and handed it to him.

"Here's my phone number. Just call me anytime. I'll see you later!" and she walked away.

Jason let out a sigh of relief. He actually had gotten a date with Emma!

Chapter 5. Plan

Leslie was talking to Ron when Jason and Selena arrived.

"Huh. Late. Oh well. Here's 25 cents, Leslie," Ron said, as he handed Leslie bet money.

Selena began to tap her fingers on her folded arms.

"What? Can't we have bets now and then?" Leslie asked.

Selena smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm going to our land house. Selena?" Jason asked.

"I'm meeting Draco at this really fancy store. Leslie?" Selena asked.

"Um, I think I'm going to just hang out. How about you, Ron?"

"I'm going to help out with a play with Kirki Vando."

"Okay, so everyone's going to do something different. I'll see you later, guys," Jason said, as he vanished.

"Yeah, later!" Selena said, as she faded.

"Well, bye Ron!" Leslie said, as she kissed him good-bye.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be here!" '

Leslie smiled and walked away, turning into a robin, which then flew into the sky.

Ron sighed as he just walked inside.

Chapter 6. The Call

In the land house, Jason plopped onto his bed and looked around. It looked as it always should be; his, Ron, and Draco's bed almost folded. The girl's room was just next-door.

He got up from his bed and walked onto the porch, looking at the perfect view of the water, and a dock that you could just jump off of, into the blue water.

He rested his hands on the railing, and closed his eyes.

He felt his pocket, and pulled out the piece of paper. It had Emma Gilbert's phone number on it. He decided to try to call her. Just once.

He dialed it and then heard the soft voice of Emma.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey. It's Jason from school."

"Oh, hey! I wasn't expecting you right at this moment."

"Oh, sorry."

"You don't have to be. What are you up to?"

"Nothing, really. Just hanging."

"Cool. I just got home from swimming lessons."

"You take swimming?"

"Yeah, I'm thinking about quitting."

"Quitting?"

"I'm not good at it. I can't even dive."

"If you want, I can teach you."

"Really? That'd be great!"

"Yeah."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have to go. My sister is waiting for me to pick her up from Dance lessons. I'll talk to you tomorrow, though."

"Oh, okay."

"Bye Jason!"

"Bye."

He put down the phone and walked into his room again. He lay down on his bed and drifted to sleep.

Chapter 7. Difficult Dream

Jason's dream had been quick, but had left him bewildered in his covers of his bed.

It hadn't been like the usual dream, him and Emma dancing together at the fall dance. That had already come true.

But no. This was different. He had been in school, by the lockers with Manny. He couldn't remember what they had talked about. There was this one girl that kept on stalking him. She was about his age, one or two years younger. Her hair was black, and her eyes were green. She seemed to appear in any situation. Or, classroom.

When Jason had finally paid attention to her, she had simply shattered away, sort of like when you just fade.

It bothered Jason, not knowing what his own dream was about.

He tilted his head and looked at his clock on his dresser. 5:00 p.m. He could hear noises outside from his door; Selena and Leslie chatting about what they did today.

He struggled to get himself out of bed. He didn't bother fold his bed together like his sisters.

"-And then we ate dinner at this fancy restaurant in the mall. I didn't eat much because I knew I was coming back here to make dinner, too," Selena told Leslie, as she chopped some tomatoes and slid them into a boiling pot.

Leslie was at the counter, looking up stuff on her computer.

"Wow. That's really interesting," she said sarcastically, as she typed away.

Selena grabbed an onion and pounded it on the table with a knife.

"I'm sure it would be important to you if you were with Ron."

Leslie stopped typing.

"Shut up."

"Oh, alright. You know I'm just kidding," Selena said.

Leslie continued to type.

Selena mixed the pot with a wooden spoon.

"Where is Ron, anyway?" she asked, as she tried a taste.

She choked back in disgust. She sprinkled some salt in and sipped it. Perfect.

Leslie paused for a moment.

"I think he's still at school helping that hamster girl with a play," she said.

Selena sighed.

"I don't know where Draco is. Not at all. He said he'd be home later. Where do English boys go?" she asked, as she put the lid on the top of the pot.

Jason walked out from his bedroom.

"Hey, look. Brother is up," Leslie laughed.

Selena walked over and looked in the fridge.

"It's about time. Sleepy?" she asked.

Jason yawned.

"Yeah."

Selena poured Jason a glass of orange juice.

"I know it's not morning, but still. I drink it all the time when I'm tired. Or if you want I can make you a coffee," Selena offered.

"Thanks. Maybe later on the coffee," Jason said, as he held the drink to his lips and took a sip.

"As I was saying. The clerk at this one store was the meanest clerk I have ever seen. She said that I looked like a pumpkin in one of the orange dresses!" Selena continued.

"I'm going to the dock," Leslie said, while she shut the computer off.

"Ok, but be back at 6:00."

"No problem."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Leslie opened the door and walked out, looking up at the sky.

Selena checked on her food.

"What'cha making?" Jason asked.

Selena grabbed a cookbook and opened the pot. She added a tad bit more sugar.

"You'll find out," she said, as she smiled and went to her bedroom.

Jason flipped through the cookbook and found the page that she had marked. Chili. Yum!

He felt as though someone was watching him. He turned around, to see the girl from his dream disappear.

"What the-?"

Chapter 8. Food's Done!

Ron walked into the kitchen and smelt the chili.

"Hey, I'm home. Miss me?" he joked.

Selena came back from her bedroom. She had simply combed her hair a bit, and added some lip-gloss.

"Oh, hey! Leslie's on the dock if you were wondering," she said, as she got a big container out from a cabinet.

"Mm. What are you making? Anything I would enjoy?" Ron asked, as he placed his backpack on a chair.

"You'll find out at dinner." was all she said, as she continued cooking their dinner.

Ron wondered what it was, but still, he had to go say hi to his girlfriend.

"I'm going to check the dock. I'll be right back, I swear it," Ron said, as he reached into his pocket and took out a small flower.

"Be back by 6:00," Selena said.

"Kay. Later."

Ron walked out on the porch and walked down the huge staircase down to the dock.

"Hmm. I guess we're the only ones in the house right now," Selena said, as she put down her cookbook and sat down at the table.

Jason nodded.

"I had this really strange dream," he announced.

Selena raised her eyebrows.

"That's... good to know."

She began to pick at her fingers.

"Stop. Remember Mom always told us not to do that?" Jason said.

She stopped.

"Fine. Only because you're my brother."

Instead of picking at her fingers, she looked at her watch.

5:58.

"Almost time for dinner. Draco should be home any-"

"I'm home!"

"Minute."

Draco walked in from the door.

"Nice timing."

"I'll say!"

As soon as the family had gotten them self organized, Selena had served them her famous chili. They ate and talked, as any other ordinary family did.

Then they went off to do their own thing.

When it was time for them to go to bed, Jason had been the first to sleep. Luckily, there were no questioning dreams.

Just sleep. Peaceful sleep.

Chapter 9. Yearbook of the Past

School was about to begin, and Jason was just beginning to unpack his bag when something skittered past him. It sounded like nothing, but it didn't feel like nothing. It felt cold. More like freezing.

He put his things away quickly and followed the coldness. He couldn't see it, but he could feel it. Cold. Freezing cold.

The coldness ended at Selena.

Selena was staring horrified at a book on the ground. It was opened, but she was just staring at it.

"It... It came to life..." she whispered.

Jason hurried over to his sister.

"It... What?" he asked.

She looked at him with cold eyes.

"Someone came out of the book."

She ran away, towards a group of clustered people and ran off, away from her brother.

"Wait! Don't go!" he said, but she had already dashed away.

He sighed and picked up the book. It had the school name on it.

It was open at page 112. In it was a picture of a girl. The girl in his dream!

She had kind eyes. But she wasn't smiling. She looked as though she had just ran away from something. Or someone...

Macatholy Middle School

Down: Jasmine Moore, 11th grade 1943

Picture Day, September 10th 1943

He couldn't help but just stare at the picture. She looked so friendly, but yet so frightened.

There was an odd looking piece of newspaper in the page. He pulled it out and read it.

Jasmine Moore, New York, died of a poison snake on July 30th, 1944. She was said to have been with her friend, Jordan Markanie, at the time. The two friends were walking in the hallway when all of a sudden a rattlesnake had appeared. It had bitten her in the neck.

She was just as fine as she was before she was bitten.

On July 30th though, she died. The rattlesnake did it, the doctors said.

On the next page was a list of pictures of her; some of her happy, some sad, and she was even with a boy. Named Jordan.

Jason didn't know what to think about this. A girl almost his age, dying in school? By a rattlesnake that so happened to be here? He had never seen a snake in the school except for science class. But they didn't even have a rattlesnake!

And where did Selena come a part of this? Where did she get this book, and why?

He stuffed the book into his locker and went to class, still weary of the book.

Chapter 10. Deaths of Macatholy Middle School

Jason walked to the library to drop the book off. There he met Emma.

"Oh, hullo Jason. What's up?" Emma asked, as she looked at the book Jason held.

He dropped the book on the desk and opened to page 112, still with the newspaper in it.

"My sister found this really old yearbook," he whispered.

She tilted her head like a cat.

"Rarrrrrrrrrrrr," she purred.

Emma closed her book and looked at his.

"Cool! What year is it?"

"1943."

"Awesome!"

"I know!"

He showed her the article.

"Oh my God! Seriously? A girl in this school? Dead? A snake?" she asked, clearly interested.

Jason nodded. He showed her all the pictures and memories.

"She look so... sad," Emma said, as she handed the article back.

Jason nodded again.

"I'll go ask Ms. April if she knows anything about it," Jason said, as he got up to go to Ms. April.

"I'm coming too!"

Jason handed the librarian the book.

"Wow. Year 1944. That's really old. I do remember one of the staff members telling me about some certain deaths in this very school. Turn to page..."

She skimmed through the book and stopped at a certain page.

"200. Page 200. That should be where that years total deaths around this area, or this school. Nothing is too bad, so that's why the school isn't banned. It all happens... mysteriously."

She handed him the book back and continued to reorganize the books on the shelves.

"Marissa Collati? Who the heck is that?" Jason asked.

Emma pointed to a boy.

"Who's... Bryan McDaniel?" she asked.

There were lots of people on that list. People like, Winnie Foster, Blue Karue, Maxwell Jacobson, Robin Forheast, and lots of other kids.

"Wait a minute. She said they all... died," Emma said blankly.

It was true. Every picture of a happy teenager were the people who had died a long time ago.

"That can't be right. I've never seen anyone die. In this school," Jason said quietly.

"Yeah. I haven't either. I don't understand!" Emma said, while tossing her head back in frustration.

"Of course you don't."

Emma froze.

"Who said that?"

"Why me, of course. Why do you ask?" a voice said.

Jason bit his lip.

"If you must know, it is I, Jasmine Moore of Macatholy High School."

"Wait! You're... dead!" Emma choked.

The image of Jasmine was frightening, except for the fact that she had those kind, sad eyes.

"Yes, I know. Now this is why I'm here; WHO OPENED MY YEARBOOK?" Jasmine yelled, as a bookcase fell and crashed.

Emma reached for Jason's hand, but stopped of embarrasement.

"Ooooh!" Jasmine teased. "Someone's getting lovesick!"

She flew to the top of a bookshelf and sat, half sinking through.

"Answer my questions, living ones," she said again.

Jason responded.

"My sister did."

"That was private! How dare they put it in this foul wrenched library! It was mine! Twas ONLY mine to look at!" Jasmine whined. She floated and sank into the floor.

In a minute, she popped up.

"Your sister is going to pay for that!" Jasmine pointed a finger to Jason.

"She didn't do it on purpose!"

"Lies! All lies!" Jasmine moaned.

Other children came out from the shadows. One took Jasmine's hand and faded away.

A child no older than 12 came toward them and stopped.

"Leave this place..." it said in a hushed voice. "Don't tell. She'll harm you. You are all she's got. Find her murderer, and you'll be out of harm's way!" and it vanished.

Then they all nodded and vanished as well.

Emma looked at Jason.

"Um, so when are we doing those swimming lessons?"

Chapter 11. Finding the Book

No sooner had they left the library, Leslie had just so happened to find the book in the kid's section. It was sticking out from a shelf, where Jason had left it. He had put it in so fast, that he nearly collapsed the whole bookshelf.

It was wonderful. So many pictures from the 40's! It was the most interesting book that Leslie had ever read long since last year. It was in the kid's section, so she had no idea who was checking it out. She opened to the back and saw that her sister was checking it out. She pushed it into her bag and left the library. Jasmine was invisible, angry for what she had seen. She would follow any trace of the book. And tonight, she would follow Leslie Martiz home. That's what she would do.

"You'll pay."

And she disappeared.

Chapter 12. Locked in a Closet

When Emma had said good-bye to Jason and went to Band, Jason just couldn't seem to get his mind of that book. And the ghost, Jasmine. Why had she been there? Was she spying? Had she always been there?

Jason had so many questions. Unfortunately, there was no one to ask.

He wandered the hallways, just thinking.

On the way, something past right through him. Jasmine.

She was so cold! So cold, she had felt like dry ice!

"I TOLD YOU YOU WOULD PAY! YOU DIDN'T HEED MY WARNINGS, DID YOU?" and she tugged on him as hard as she could.

She took him to the nearest janitor's closet and shoved him in it.

"Wait! Sto-"

Jasmine cackled and locked the door.

She flew toward the bathroom, to flush the key down the toilet. Selena was in it, seeing Jasmine, she screamed.

Jasmine did as well, and dropped the key and flew away.

Selena stood looking at the key. It was peculiar. It was shaped as a pencil. But on the end it looked like a regular key.

She picked it up and walked out of the girls' room. On the way to her class, she could hear a loud banging coming from the custodian.

As she got closer, she could hear a faint voice yelling out.

"Um, hello?" she said quietly.

"Sele... He..." was all she heard.

Selena unlocked the door and Jason fell out of it.

"Oh, God. In the closet again, are we?" she said, while smiling.

"No, I guess I just like closets. No, this ghost girl threw me in here and locked it!" he explained.

"You mean... the girl with the braces?" she asked.

It was true. Jasmine did have braces, the more Jason thought of it.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"Oh, she haunts us now. It's probably because I opened her yearbook. I checked it out, not knowing it was hers!"

Chapter 13. Fall Dance Party!

Emma looked at her sparkling dress in her backpack. It was tucked away neatly and folded into a square shape. She hadn't gotten any sleep last night. She couldn't wait until the fall dance!

She sighed as she dreamed of the time that she would never forget; when she danced in her true love's arms... too love sick and drama like. She just couldn't wait for the party.

Nick passed her, and he stopped her in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey Emma, I heard Jason asked you to the fall dance," he said to her.

Emma blushed.

"Well, you're right. He indeed did."

Great, now she was talking old fashion.

"I'm the head of this party and I needed to pick a king and queen. I'm thinking of picking Loraine and Luke. Is that a good choice?" he asked her.

Emma cleared her throat. Not to be rude, but she did really wanted to be picked as the fall dance queen this year.

"Oh... yeah, that's... a good couple to go with! I'll uh, see you later."

Emma was pure red when she walked away from him.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid! I'm such a humiliating freak!" she heard someone say.

Conveniently, Selena's locker was two down from hers. She knew that she was Jason's brother, so she asked her what was wrong.

"Everything, Emma. Everything! I disturbed a spirit! I caused a huge problem with a forbidden yearbook! I'm going to be haunted for the rest of my life! Oh, the humiliation!" Selena said, as she slammed her head against her locker.

"Selena, stop! Please, I can't see you do this. No spirit will ever find you, no matter what. Do you want me to come over and have a sleep over tomorrow?" she asked her.

She sounded just like a little kid asking her best friend to a slumber party. But it was. That's exactly what she was doing.

"Oh, okay. I'm not that freaked about it. But it'd be great or you to come over. Can you carpool?" Selena asked her.

"Oh yeah, but you know."

"Oh, I forgot. I still can't believe that we all live in condos. Later anyway, Emma!" Selena said, as she putted along.

That was weird. Emma thought. Mood swings sure are popular against teens, huh?

Chapter 14. Bossy Boss

At the party, Ron set the tables up with Kirki Vando. She liked to boss him around a lot, even though she was working on not to.

"No, they go over there!" she would say.

"Where?"

"There!"

But she wanted this to perfect. Her grade was depending on this fall dance party. She figured she would just hang out, anyway.

"Uh, is that supposed to be there?" Ron asked, as he pointed to something glowing on the table.

Kirki stopped and turned.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"The cups. I just stacked them."

He walked over to them and squinted at the glowing lights.

"I don't see anything," Kirki said, as she began to ignore the conflict.

"No, really Kirki. It's really-"

A huge scream split everyone's eardrum as a ghost sent sparks flying. It passed through the cups, making them falling all over Ron. Loud crashes started to start, and as fast as they had come, it had still freaked everyone else.

"Oh my God, what was that?" Kirki asked.

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe just wind. Did you open the window?" he asked.

Kirki slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?"

"Get to work! I don't care if some phantom came in and destroyed your precious pyramid! Just re-build it! Sheesh!" Kirki yelled.

Everyone looked at Ron.

"Alright, alright!" Ron couldn't help but smirk.

Kirki frowned at this and slapped him again.

"Quit it!" he yelled.

"Then stop messin' around!"

Ron continued to stack the cups when Emma Gilbert walked into the room.

"Hey Emma."

"Hey."

Ron finished his pyramid and walked up to her.

"What are you doing here? The dance isn't until... 2 hours. If you want to help set up, you can start with-" Ron started.

Emma slapped him.

"What the heck?"

Kirki high-fived Emma.

"Nice one, Em!" she said.

Ron groaned.

"Why do girls always slap me? I didn't even do anything!" he stated.

Kirki gestured for him to go somewhere else.

"Seriously, Em, why are you here? You're not allowed to be here yet," Kirki explained.

Emma smiled and shifted her feet.

"You heard nothing of that. Okay, I know you're thinking of someone. Is it your mystery man? Your date? Who?"

"Nothing you need to worry about, Kirki. I will be out of your hair in no time," Emma said, as she turned around and walked out of the room.

"Okay?"

Ron went back to Kirki.

"She seems pretty peppy today," he remarked.

Kirki sighed.

"Thanks Mr. Obvious! There is something about her today that makes me feel weird. At least she's not gay, like you are," Kirki poked Ron.

"Stop touching me!" he yelled.

"Dude, that did not sound right," Brian said.

Ron let out an irritated sound and stomped away.

"It's okay, he's just gay," Kirki laughed.

Chapter 15. Dancing With The King

Jason didn't have any weird situations like Emma did. He didn't act gay-ish.

He almost forgot about the dance until he looked in his backpack to find his tuxedo he had. It was his dad's.

"It is 10:50. 10 more minutes until the Fall Dance, students!" the announcer said.

Lots of girls and boys were rushing to the bathroom. So was Jason.

When he had gotten dressed, he wandered into the cafeteria where Emma was chatting away with a friend. His mouth dropped; Emma looked amazing. She wore a yellow silk dress that reached the ground. She had her hair down, and she had golden high heels on. She smiled when she saw Jason.

She walked over to him, leaving the friend just watching.

"Hi," she whispered.

"Hey," Jason whispered back.

She blushed and stepped forward.

"I hadn't expected you to look that dashing," she said happily.

Jason couldn't think of what to say.

"Yeah, uh, you look beautiful," he chose.

A girl walked up to the stage, and picked the microphone up.

"Hi everybody! As you know, this is Macatholy's 112th Fall Dance! Everyone give a round of applause!" she said charmingly.

Everyone clapped.

"Alright, hope you folks enjoy the refreshments and have a GREAT time!"

Emma looked at Jason.

"I'm going to sing one song called "So Close". I hope you enjoy it!"

She began to sing beautifully, and everyone began to slow dance.

Emma took Jason's hand, and he held hers; they danced and danced until the song was finished, and the girl bowed.

Everyone clapped.

"Thank you, thank you! It is now time for us to choose a king and queen for the dance," a boy walked up and handed her an envelope.

"This Fall's dance crown is awarded to- Emma Gilbert!"

Emma blushed and went up to the stage. The girl, who was named Katie, placed the crown on top of Emma's head.

"Alright, now there has to be a king! Jason Martiz!"

He walked up to the stage, and was handed a gold crown.

"Awesome! Okay, let's have some fun!"

Music erupted from the speakers next to Kirki and Ron.

"Arg! I told you to turn it down to medium! You imbecile!" Kirki shouted.

She kicked him in the shin.

"WHY?" Emma held Jason's hand, and she bent forward, putting her hand on his neck, and kissed.

Chapter 16. On the Dock

Jason sat on the dock, smiling.

He thought about the moment that he and Emma had kissed, and how much he loved that feeling. He leaned forward from the edge and twirled his index finger in the water, creating a whirlpool.

"Thinking spot?" a voice whispered.

Jason turned around to see Thor, the turtle, underneath the dock, swimming about.

Thor smiled and swam to where Jason's finger had been, the ripples still balancing themselves out.

Thor the turtle was 156 years old. He was one of Jason's very good friends. He was not human, just fish. He gave him advice every now and then.

"Anything wrong?" Thor asked.

Jason patted Thor's shell gently.

"No," he replied.

Thor relaxed and seemed to float now.

"Ah, the usual answer. 'No'. Every child says that when I ask that," Thor said, a little bit of concern in his tone.

Jason clenched his fist into a ball and pretended to crack his knuckles.

"Sorry. Do you want a better answer?" he asked, with relish in his voice.

Thor chuckled.

"I am okay with 'no'."

Jason slipped his shoes off and slid them into the water, making a few splashes.

Thor swam around them, almost as if it was a game, on who could swim around Jason's feet the fastest.

"I heard from Daman that you had a fall dance today," Thor remarked, "Did you enjoy it?"

Jason tapped his fingers on the wood surface of the dock. It seemed quiet today.

"Everything was good. The dance went well, and I was the king," Jason said.

He got up and jumped off the dock onto the sand. He withdrew a handful of the sand and dropped it.

Thor swam over to Jason.

"And who was the queen?"

Jason pursed his lips. He hadn't expected that question.

"A girl named Emma. Emma Gilbert. She's a wonderful girl, once you get to know her," Jason explained.

Thor looked at Jason and studied him.

"Have you grown taller?" he asked.

Jason laughed.

"You know everything, don't you? Yes, I grew 2 inches taller since last December. Now it is October," Jason grinned.

"You look so much like your father," Thor commented Jason.

Jason's smile slipped.

"Well, I must go now. Off to go to errands. I shall see you later, young one!" Thor said, as he slipped from the sand into the water, and dove under it, like a bird catching its prey.

Jason watched as Thor disappeared and decided that he should go eat dinner. He had forgotten the time, and as he looked at his watch, the little hand was on the 7, and the big hand on the 9. It was 6:45 p.m.!

Chapter 17. Oyster Season

Leslie walked out onto the dock after dinner to find an oyster on the wooden boards.

She picked it up and turned it in her hands. There was a message inside. It was a small piece of paper, and on it, written terribly fast, was a note:

Don't disturb the ghost, or I will make you into one as well!

"Leslie!" a voice rang out.

She turned to find Ron, hurrying down the stairs.

"Hi Ron!" Leslie said, as she put the oyster with the note down.

Leslie jumped onto the sand and sat down, waiting for Ron to come and join her.

"Ello Leslie," he replied.

She smirked. He always had that British accent. It was remarkably cute and silly at the same time.

"Look what I found on the dock," Leslie said, as she reached for the oyster.

She opened the oyster and pulled out the message. But what she saw wasn't what she wanted to see.

I come and I go. I haven't got all day

"Weird. How about going down to Blood and Roses or something?" Ron asked.

Leslie shook her head in silence. Who wrote this?

"Nah, I think we should stay here. Have you seen my sister?" Leslie asked.

Ron shook his head.

"No, the last time I saw her was late last night. Sorry," Ron said.

Leslie thrust the note into Ron's face.

"Well, I don't know what this means, so I need to ask Selena."

Ron laughed and gently put Leslie's hand down.

"Can't we just put that down? I don't care for random notes," Ron said.

Leslie nodded. She looked at the note one more time, to see that it had changed- yet again!

"Ron, look-a-this. What do you think it means?" Leslie asked.

Ron read it out loud.

When the sky turns gray, the ghosts come out to play. Meet me at the Backtown cemetery at 12:00. No later or death comes to you all!

"What d'you think it means?" Ron asked, handing the note back to Leslie.

Leslie shrugged.

"Well, apparently this person wants to meet us at the cemetery at 12:00. What's spookier than that?"

Chapter 18. Finding Revengeful Jordan

Before Ron could argue Leslie accepted the invitation to the graveyard and pulled him along to show her brother. When they arrived from the long trip from the stairs, Leslie left Ron out on the porch to find Jason.

"Jason!" she screamed.

Jason rushed down the stairs with his Science book in his hand.

"What Leslie, I'm studying!" he said.

Leslie pulled the note out from her pocket. She handed it to her brother.

You come to the Backtown cemetery at 12:00 p.m. sharp. Alone.

Jason would've burned the note if he hadn't felt the power swelling up in the note. It burned his hand and he immediately dropped it.

"What was that for? All it said was to-" Leslie began.

Jason turned and looked at the clock. 11:50 p.m.

"I gotta go, Les. You read it. I'll be right back," Jason told his sister. He ran out the door and grabbed his bike. He didn't bother put the helmet on.

Leslie ran outside with him.

"Where are you going?" she cried.

Jason put his left leg on the pedal.

"I'll be right back!" he said, as he sped away.

The cemetery was cold, dark, and freaky. Just as Jason liked it. There were plenty of places to hang from when he was a vampire. He especially liked the moans he occasionally heard every so often.

He had parked his bike by the fence and opened the gate, then closed it. He sniffed the air. Someone was there.

"Hello?" he called. No answer.

Whispering began to start. He looked around but saw no one.

_Dun dun dun! _

_Please review! My friend would love to hear what you think! Or... she'll kill me... _


End file.
